


“Simp”

by glattwastaken



Category: mcyt
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glattwastaken/pseuds/glattwastaken
Summary: An enemies to lovers arc, has smut and mentions of violence/blood so beware if you’re sensitive to that.terrible writing.
Relationships: enemies to lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	“Simp”

{ im terrible at writing but this idea was to good to neglect. i’m so sorry :,) }  
{sorry for spelling mistakes it’s 2 am and i’m high}  
(smp/in game)!schlatt x g/n!reader  
angst? smut! slight fluff ;)

enemies to lovers ark here we come   
•  
•  
There you were, standing at the door way of Jschlatt’s now cluttered and wrecked office. Sweat making your now wrinkled and ripped button up cling to your back. The first few buttons on the chest had snapped off from the tustle you just had. Blood trailed out of your nose mixed with the sweat that caked your face. It wasn’t a pretty sight.   
Your breath heaved in your chest, feeling like someone was clawing at your lungs. But yet you were still standing, your knuckles bruised and cut, your eyebrows barely breaking as they furrowed, anger or pain, maybe both. Jschlatt found it impressive. You were much shorter then him and less toned but you always gave him a good fight and managed to walk off after a few harsh words from eachother.   
This wasn’t out of the ordinary. The two of you hated one another with such a passion that being in the same area started a verbal and usually physical fight.   
You’d never openly admit it but Schlatt intimidated you. He was tall and broad shouldered , his hand was nearly the size of your head. You were quite small although you took pride in your very tall 5’11 image.   
His confidence, although it was false, intimidated you. Although you brushed things off and had the false confidence yourself, something about his seemed much more..dominating.   
It scared you to think this way.  
Schlatt wore a shit eating smirk as he steadied his breath, his ram horns slightly tilting down from their angered state. Although his body started to tense less you could tell he was still on guard. You got the jump on him, his mouth and eyebrow busted blood running down his chin and smeared across his forehead. His button up shirt torn at the chest and his suit jacket long forgotten on the floor, also torn. His eyes returned to their natural emotionless state but still stayed on you.   
You had caught your breath. Now standing straighter. Your e/c staring into his brown ones. He kept his smirk. “Are you done getting your ass kicked now, sweetheart?” he asked cockily as he reached to pour whiskey into the glass he picked up from the floor, thankfully not broken in the tustle. You’d already broken half of his collection of glasses. You scoffed at the name. “Fuck you. You started it, you asked me here just to start a fight. Again.” you snapped slightly, wiping the blood from your nose with your backhand. Schlatt’s smirk subsided as he downed the drink. He sighed and sat in his chair. He was acting as if you hadn’t beaten the fuck out of each other 5 minutes ago. It angered you. But you kept your calm walking further into the room again. His eyes shot to you and he watched your every move cautiously. “Calm your fuckin’ balls, i’m just gonna get a glass.” you said sharply, reaching into his cabinet of glasses. You grabbed the one you always did after a fight. Although you hated eachother after a fight you’d have a drink and leave. After some witty remarks and arguing nonchalantly. He huffed a forced laugh. Downing another half glass. You leaned on his desk despite his protest, not giving a single fuck. Recently you’d had a bad situation on your hands making you not care anymore. You wanted to risk your life as much as possible, that would be better then.. yeah. He gave you a raised brow as you snatched the whiskey bottle from his hand, you poured yourself a glass, slightly over pouring before downing it in one big gulp. You didn’t realize schlatt stared at this. His lips becoming tight as he watched the liquid go down your throat, he noticed some slipped and ran down your chin to your chest before disappearing into the shirt. He quickly adverted his gaze to your face which looked tense, more so then usual. Although he hated you, he looked forward to seeing you as often as possible. Out of character for himself he thought at first but he shrugged it off. Maybe he just liked the rush of being beaten by someone smaller then him then fucking them up last minute. He could definitely kill you if he wanted to but he liked the thrill you brought to him everytime you showed up for another round of..whatever this was.  
For a moment it actually felt normal to be in silence. But he spoke up. “Someone’s not doing to well huh? your boyfriend not fuck you well enough this morning?” he was referring to your housemate quackity. He wouldn’t admit it but, he was...no. Not now.   
You looked at him with a rough gaze your breath going stiff. You squeezed the glass tightly. “Can you just shut the fuck up for once? God it’s like you feed off of pissing me off. Your voice is worse then nails on a god damn chalk board.” you said, slight humor in your voice. You were more monotone then usual. He laughed a short huff. “Oh baby you love my voice no? I recall when we met you blushed because i said your name.” You scoffed and downed another half glass before speaking. He watched you his breath almost getting caught in his throat. “Yeah, laugh it up big man. That was before i realized i hated your guts. You are so terrible to be around. We just got done fighting and i wanna sock you another one already.” That one...oddly hurt. God he felt so out of character today. He almost let slip his emotion before he twisted his face into his resting one, his defense mechanism. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his arm rests looking into your eyes. “Ah well, being around you isn’t fun either. Your voice is so high pitched and whiney sometimes, i can’t take another second before i blow my brains out.” He said casually, with a slight aggression. Usually you would make another witty comeback, not even taking in one word he said but..due to recent events, your usual no care attitude started to slip. Your eyebrows slightly resting into a more bowed arch, and you ur slight smug look faded into a..broken looking frown.  
Schlatt took notice but didn’t show much reaction all though his first instinct was to apologize, but.. he never does, why would he?   
You looked away from him as you felt the overwhelming emotion start to push through your facade you put on. Recent events made it all the much harder.   
When you looked away and your breathe started to get rapid, Schlatts expression slightly softened into a concerned one, no one has seen before. Except that one time you found him drunk and alone, crying. You never brought it up and forgot you ever saw it. Anyways.  
He noticed what was happening, his ears twitched down slightly and he stopped himself from reaching to your shoulder. He took a quiet breathe. “Did i say something to out of line..?” He asked hesitant. He watched you shake. You let out a choked laugh and it sounded wet but you were turned away, folding in on yourself. The lighting of the room hid your face perfectly, but he knew what was happening. He was just to afraid to take action. You couldn’t speak. He took your silence as the answer and got up. He made his way in front of you and forced himself in between your legs since you were now sitting on his desk. He just pulled you into a hug, letting his arms rest hesitantly around your arms and on your back. He felt his heart rate quicken with slight fear it’s a trap, and..nervousness from something else? “m’...m’ sorry.” was all he said. That finally broke you, between physical touch and his chest rumbling against your face as he spoke, you moved your arms around him quickly and grabbed a handful of his shirt on his back. Holding on as if you needed to ground yourself, which you did. You sobbed hard into his chest. He took that as an invitation to tighten his arms around you and rub your back roughly. This was..so weird.But it felt necessary and you’d probably pretend it never happened the next meeting.   
He just held you for a minute before speaking up when he felt you calm your cries. “i..i don’t know if it’s somethin’ i said y/n..” your name. He never said it like that. “but m’ sorry alright. we always bicker but.. i hate seein’ you vulnerable like this.. it scares me cuz’ it’s not our normal, yknow?” You knew he was trying to lighten the situation by addressing how weird this was for you guys. But you let go pushing him away by his chest, so you were apart but he was still standing to where he was in between your legs. Your hand stayed on his chest. You wiped your eyes with one palm and swear you saw schlatts hand twitch as if he was going to grab you. But his eyes stayed staring at your face. A softer look then normal cast in them. Your cheeks already flustered from crying grew hotter. You hope he didn’t notice.  
This was the first time you’ve seen him in this way. Any other time your fighting to death or he’s drunk and spewing emotions which you avoided those in counters usually.  
He noticed the slight shift and just stared. Not saying a word or moving.But his ears slightly perked in question. It was involuntary and he sweared under his breath which caused you to grow even more warm.  
God the sexual tension in this is getting to be to much. “sorry. that was weird” you finally spoke up, false confidence but your voice cracked. It made him creep a tiny smile that you barely noticed. You push more on his chest in an attempt to move him away but he didn’t budge. So you removed your hand from his chest and just grabbed the glass and downed another drink quickly. He watched and his hands shot to your thighs. He shocked himself but didn’t show any less confidence in his gaze. You quickly looked at him about to say something before he spoke first. “yeah.” he said steadily. “But why the fuck were you lookin’ at me like that huh?” You tense up, he feels it in your thighs and smirks. “Like..like what?And can you please get away from me, you’re way to close i’m about to sock you.” You said, but the shake in your voice evident, from crying? no.   
“oh? so.. you would hate it if i..” he trailed off as his hands raised higher resting on your upper thigh, to close to that sensitive spot right on your-  
“no comment?” he said cockily, a proud smirk on his face. You give in, maybe you could blame it on the alcohol to make it less awkward later. You decided to flirt back, which definitely caught him off guard. You switched with a sudden confidence. “actually..” you moved your legs to wrap around his waist and pull him closer, his crotch lining perfectly with yours which caused a slight grind. Although you bit back a sound, he was caught off guard so he let slip a quiet choked groan. Which gave you butterflies. His grasp on your thighs tightened and he glared at you, his eyes now dark and glossed over. “what the fuck was that.” he bit out which made your stomach do flips.  
“oh love, you obviously have a point to make and frankly, it’s taking to damn long. so speed it up hm?” you say seductively,which makes him grind his hips into yours. Now it was your turn to make a noise. A pitchy moan slipped your lips at the friction which made you turn red from embarrassment. It’s been awhile alright.  
He smirked, clearly proud of himself. One of his hands moved to grip your jaw and force you to look at him in the eyes. His eyes traveled down to your lips and for a moment he looked soft. You smiled biting your lip. “Oh what? are you speechless   
no-“ you were caught off by Schlatt slamming his lips into yours with a rough kiss. You moved your hands to the back of his head and neck pulling him close as he deepened the kiss, pushing you back slightly from the force, his hand moving to your neck to rest there and slightly squeeze. Just enough you let out a small gasp and he shoved his tongue in quickly and effortlessly gaining dominance of your mouth. He pulled back after a moment to take in a shaky inhale. He was half lidded and flustered. He looked gone. You assumed you looked similar and he rolled his hips into yourself groaning softly. You made another pitchy moan getting embarrassed again. He just chuckled.  
“god i knew you were a fuckin’ whore.” he said lowly. “one minute you hate my guts and now you want my cock?” you bit your lip at the degrading name, and at the fact he was right but.. you felt emotions for him you didn’t understand right now. So you wanted to forget them and get your brains fucked out on his desk. “yeah.. i do want you. I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me until i scream. until i lose all conscious thoughts.” you say, bold. He looks taken aback. His mouth slightly open in surprise, but his ears perk up and his horns slightly lift in excitement. He rips your shirt open and tears it off of you. Doing the same to his own. You take the second to admire his body before he’s flush again your chest with his own, taking you into another rushed kiss, his hand stayed on your thigh gripping tight, his other tangled into your hair tugging at it. You moaned into his mouth earning a smile from him. He pulled back from the kiss his breath heavy.   
He palmed at himself through his pants, needing the slight release of pressure. You watched and you bucked your hips involuntary which made him chuckle and groan as he continued to palm himself. “god.. fuck..” he moaned which made you float. His moans were so hot. You acted by instinct lifting yourself from the desk and getting on your knees in front of him. He watched you still palming himself with lidded eyes and bitten back soft exhales. You stopped his hand and tossed it away. He smirked down at you tilting his hips in your direction. “You wanna suck my cock huh?” he chuckled. You bit your lip staying silent as you unbuckled his belt. He watched a slight blush forming. He’s had dreams of this before. It was embarrassing but was it really happening?   
You unbuttoned his pants and slid them down quickly just to his knees. You rubbed his large erection through his boxers. You were excited but..scared to see the length after seeing this outline. He moaned softly quickly moving one hand to his desk to steady himself. Even this small stimulation drives him crazy.. because it was you mostly. “fuck. y/n. don’t tease me like that.” you sighed. “mm or what big man?” big mistake on your part..but your not that smart.   
He tangled a hand in your hair and pulled your head back making you fully look up at him. His eyes were full of lust and a slight mix of..something else, softer. He also looked irritated his erection probably painful at this point. “if your mouths not on my cock in the next few seconds i’m gonna fuck your throat until i decide i’m finished with you.” he bit out. You whimpered which made him huff a laugh. “god you’re fucking pathetic.” he said harshly.  
Letting go of your hair slightly to let you move. You quickly regained strength to move without his force and pulled his boxers down. His dick sprang out and against his stomach. It was at least 10 1/2 inches. Damn this is gonna hurt. He sighed at the release of the clothes and used the hand on your hair to encourage you by guiding you closer. You quickly moved a hand around the base and took the tip into your lips kitty licking it. He let out a shuttered moan and gripped your hair, watching you. You moaned softly around the tip and it drove him crazy. He shoved his entire length into your mouth and down your throat. You,shocked, just choked slightly gagging, tears already pricking your eyes. You swallowed to try and keep it but you were losing breathe due to lack of preparation for that.He didnt faulter tho, he just started to thrust at a hard steady pace not giving you time to prepare.   
You gagged but took it well enough to not literally pass out and die from his cock. He moaned more loudly now his hand pulling your hair painfully making you moan around his cock. “holy fuck..mm your mouth is so..shit..so nice. perfect for my cock.” he shuddered between moans. You tapped his thigh as a signal and he gave a final thrust into your throat before pulling out to let you breathe. You exhaled sharply and caught your breathe then punched his leg. He chuckled. “what’s that for? i was just enjoying your pretty mouth. it’s much better when it’s not bitchin’ at me.” he smirked.   
You just sighed standing up. He was confused for a second before he saw you taking your own belt and pants off. Leaving you in your underwear. He knew you were different gender wise but, he’s never seen it. You had a male top and female bottom which.. he shamelessly loved so fucking much. This was gonna be awesome. He smiled slyly. “oh..?” His hands met your waist. “mm you’re so fuckin hot. look at this ass.” he spinned you around and smacked your ass before pulling your back flush again this chest. His breath down your neck. “And i get to use it tonight? how very lucky i am.” he said lowly, he started to kiss your neck, in all the right places. Earning moans from you as he marked you. Leaving bite marks and hickies that would be dark by morning. He loved the idea of people seeing them.  
His erection pressed against your ass through your underwear. “please..” you whimpered softly, before you could stop yourself. He chuckled in your ear. “what was that sweetheart? speak up.” you whimpered again. “p..please schlatt..” he pressed further against you lowering his hand to your stomach,his hand rested there, large and warm. you moaned softly. “please what?” you whined, getting impatient. “please fuck me, fuck me until i can’t see anything but stars.” you forced out. It earned a laugh from him. “so desperate for my cock and i haven’t even touched you. let’s see..” his hand moved inside your underwear’s front, pressing his fingers through your slit. You were embarrassingly wet at the little touch you’ve received .And his cock in your throat..   
Schlatts breath hitched slightly surprised but satisfied with this. He smirked and moved his finger to your clit, just resting there with no pressure or movement. You bucked your hips at the light touch but he held you in place with his other hand on your hip gripping harshly, gonna leave a bruise definitely. “Already so fuckin’ wet for me. Such a slut.” His fingers twitched on your clit causing a short breathy moan from you. “beg for my fingers baby.” he bites out pushing against your ass groaning softly at the slight friction. “please. please sch-“ he interrupts you. “no. call me sir, or... master. only say my name when i say so alright?” he says a demand more then a question. You nod quickly. “please , fuck me. With your fingers sir, your tongue, your cock. i don’t care, make me cum please sir.” you spit out moaning halfway from the tension. he just chuckles and quickly moved his hand to your entrance, slipping one finger in. His hands were large so it was enough to make you moan. he moved it in swift motions fucking in and out of you with it before adding a second finger. Stretching you out on his large fingers. You let out loud moans, embarrassing but you can’t stop yourself at this point. He’s in on your neck again kissing and groaning as he slightly grinds his erection against your clothed ass to get friction. His fingers harsh and curling in all the right spots. You start to get close embarrassingly fast. “sir..-“ you warn slightly, you can’t get any more words out.Your moans get high,pitched quicker.He just gets harsher and faster making you squirm. Your hands grab the wrist of the hand fucking you and holds tightly. You’re a moaning mess. Suddenly you feel your release and let out a guttural moan, clenching his fingers. He doesn’t stop although he gets less harsh with it,just letting you ride it. Obviously pleased with himself. “so fuckin hot..” he mumbled against your neck. He removes his fingers after a minute and you sigh from the empty feeling. He pushes you down onto the desk forcefully and you tense from the force but relax just as quick. He pulls your panties off quickly and pressed himself at your front entrance. He’s impatient but.. he still.. “is this okay?” he asks suddenly. You get warm at the concern. You nod but he still doesn’t make a move. “words y/n.” he says impatient. “y-yes..please..” you moan out softly. He pushes into you harshly causing you to groan in pain and pleasure. Making it only halfway before stopping to let out a gran his hips twitching. “h-holy fuck..shit. god you’re so tight.” he moans before pushing himself until he’s fully in. It hits spots in you that you never felt before. Making you moan high in your throat. He huffs a laugh and moved his hand beside your head to lean down to your ear. “my big cock feel good in your tight pussy? perfect for it even.” he sighs. You clench around him earning a sharp exhale and a hand grabbing your hip at the bruising harshness it had before. The other moving to your ass and resting there. “stop that.” you giggle as you do it again. Dumb move..again. He snaps his hips once dragging out and harshly ramming back in with such force you move up the desk slightly. You let out a guttural moan grabbing at the desk to ground yourself. “i said fuckin’ stop you bitch.” he lands a harsh slap on your ass making you gasp and moan. He chuckled at the reaction. “what you like that?” he lands another one, harsher this time and you whimper. “Alright, it fun watching your squirm but i can’t wait much longer for this shit..” he mumbles. Then soon enough he’s pounding into you at a harsh deep pace. Hitting every right spot inside you. You choke out moans and his exhales and groans catch your ear making you clench on him. He moves his pace into a faster harsher one, grabbing both your hips and using his strength to man handle your body to strengthen his thrusts. He moans louder this time making you melt. Letting out cries and pleas. Your brain is fuzzy and focusing on his noises and the feeling of his big cock dragging in and out of you at an ihumane harsh pace. Slaps of skin and moans filling the room now. “holy fuckin shit you’re so good..” he growls out.   
You moan high. “d-daddy don’t stop!” his hips stutter slightly when he hears you. He pauses for just a moment before he’s ramming you harsher then before, somehow. His hands so tight on your hips that you know it has to hurt him to. “fuck baby, keep calling me that..c’mon..” he groans throwing his head back. He’s completely gone, and so are you, already reaching your second orgasm. Your thighs start to shake and you feel yourself getting tighter and louder. He takes notice thrusting deeper hitting your g-spot, you go feral, your whole body shaking and squirming. “DADDY RIGHT THERE FUCK!” you moan so loud your voice cracks, as your orgasm crests over. Your eyes rolling back and your body twitching.He pauses for a second and you use all your strength to turn and look back. He’s staring down with wild eyes where you two connect. “holy shit..you just fucking squirt..” he says breathless. You quickly turn more red then you were from the action. You look away embarrassed as fuck. “i-i’m sorry, i didn’t mean t-to..” you manage out. He bites his lip and smiles a little. “it’s okay you can’t control it sweetheart.” he soothes. His thumbs rub circles on your hips in comforting motions. It’s..nice.   
You smile now. He speaks again. “now.. hold on for me alright?” was all warning you get before he’s back to it. Ramming into you like you’re a fuck toy. You moan feeling overstimulated to all hell. He groans mumbling words under his breath,and curses. The thrusts start to get desperate and rushed, pointy. He’s close. His grip on your hips tighten. His ears folding back and his horns lifting. Pure pleasure plastered on his face. It’s so fucking hot. You clench and moan to get him closer. He responds by letting out a guttural moan and thrusting as deep as he can into you before rutting against you pushing you slightly up his desk. He lets out almost.. wild noises as he grunts and releases inside you. You feel yourself being filled up to the brim before he slips his now soft cock out. You go to move so you can flip but he holds you in place. You manage to look back to see him staring between your legs. You get embarrassed. He’s watching his cum ooze out of you with a blissed out face and he’s enjoying it. “take a fuckin’ picture of you like it so much.” you say snarky. He looks at you smirking. “yeah?” you flip onto your back and spread your legs tilting your head up in a newfound confidence. He grabs his phone and immediately he’s taking pictures. You decide to do little poses for him. He bites his lip and tosses his phone and he comes down to you kissing you. This time more deep and less rough. It feels natural. So you let it ,kissing back with your hands on his neck. He pulls back, so blissed out you’d think he’s high. “mm fuck that was awesome..” he sighs. “yeah..” you agreed.   
After a moment he sits up from you and pulls his pants back on. He walks to his cabinet and you sit up watching him. He comes back over with a rag and cleans you up. The gesture was sweet and warming to you.. you smile at him. He’s soft right now and it’s..it’s overwhelming. You sigh and stand up to your best ability getting your pants back on as well. You’re shaky and use his desk as support.He huffs a laugh at you and you slap his arm. “Fuck off. It’s your fault.” he just smiles and helps you over to the couch in his office.   
Why you didn’t fuck here, the desk was hotter to fuck on that’s why. Anyways.   
He laid you down. “No way you’re going home like this, not tonight. Maybe in the morning. Stay here.” his voice seemed less protected now. More vulnerable. It was so overwhelming. But you used this chance to.. just swallow your pride. You pulled him down ontop of you, now you were cuddling with his arms around you and his face in your neck. His breathe was calm and soft. It was so heart warming.. and so.. yeah.   
You sighed again, running your fingers in his hair along his horns, it made him shiver. “what’s with the sighing doll.” he said into your neck. You hesitate a moment before just putting it out there, no point in hesitation now. “I think..i don’t know this is.. i can’t-“ he sighs staying in his spot. “spit it out.” you take a deep breath tugging strands of his hair to calm your nerves. He melted into it.   
“i just... i think i feel more then hate towards you.. i don’t know i think..” you prepare yourself as he tenses slightly ontop of you, but he still doesn’t move an inch. “i think i might have feelings for you. And that’s why i was always finding ways to be around you. i guess it was just easier to hate you and loathe you rather then be honest with myself and you. heartbreak is the worst ,i didn’t want-“ he interrupts you but lifting himself and looking into your eyes while hovering over you. This soft schlatt you’re seeing was just so.. fragile and it scared you. in the best way i suppose. “i know.. i get it.” he smiles softly at you. “i..love you” he mumbled that part but you hear it. You get a smug look and he looks confused for a moment before, “what was that big man? didn’t catch that?” he scoffs at you and buries his face back in your neck. You feel his face heat and giggle. He stays silent so you move a hand to his back and rub gently. He relaxes into it and you smile. “love you too big guy.” You feel him chuckle. “simp.”   
“oh fuck you.”

that was a big turn of events.


End file.
